Revelaciones del corazón
by karina349
Summary: Hermione decide conocer a sus verdaderos padres. Que sucede cuando tres chicos son huéspedes en su mansión? Y si acepta ir a una escuela de magia en Bulgaria antes que inicie Hogwarts encontrandose con quienes menos espera! Celos AMOR Amistad Aventura DH!
1. Huéspedes Inesperados

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece.**

**A/N: Hola chicas! Aquí les traigo otro fic, me gustó la idea general y no pude resistir y comencé a escribir! Espero que les guste, y me aseguraré de entretenerlas al máximo con cada capítulo :D**

**Disfruten el primer capítulo de mi fic!**

**Nos vemos abajo :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 1: HUÉSPEDES INESPERADOS <strong>

**No quiero ir! No quiero! No podrán obligarme a ir!** Gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras intentaba zafarse de los fuertes brazos que la sujetaban.

**Hermione! Quieres calmarte por favor! No es como si te estuviéramos mandando a la guerra! **Intentó tranquilizarla su madre.

**Hija por favor escúchanos**… esta vez intervino su padre rindiéndose y soltando a su hija, a veces se comportaba como una niña. **Tienes que hacer esto por nosotros… comprende su dolor y el nuestro, sé que no será fácil para ti… pero solo será por un tiempo y podrás regresar cuando tú quieras. Solo quieren conocerte si?**

Hermione se mordió el interior de la mejilla indecisa, no valía la pena seguir resistiéndose, e irse enojada con ellos no resolvería nada. Con resignación, los abrazó y subió al tren, encontrando un compartimento vacío en donde descansar. _Cómo podían esperar que me sintiera tranquila, es cierto… ya sabía que era adoptada pero todo cambió cuando me dijeron que mis verdaderos padres querían conocerme. Era algo imposible_, pensó, _y aunque sentía curiosidad, no podía evitar sentir resentimiento, no creía estar lista para ello. _

_Solo estoy aquí porque mis padres… bueno… los Granger… me lo pidieron, solo por eso. Se los debía, después de haber cuidado de mí durante 17 años y haberme amado tanto_.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo, no se comparaba con los divertidos recorridos a Hogwarts con sus amigos. Si supieran por lo que estaba pasando. Pudo sentir que el tren disminuía la velocidad, y desde la ventana, alcanzó a ver un gran carruaje negro mientras nos acercábamos. Era realmente hermoso, sin duda pertenecía a una familia de magos poderosa. Ella no era una chica envidiosa ni nada parecido, pero esperaba algún día poder disfrutar de aquellas riquezas que ahora no tenía.

Regresando a su asiento, puso una mano sobre su pecho, era evidente que estaba temblando. Buscó su chalina dentro del bolso y la puso alrededor de su cuello, aunque sabía que no ayudaría en nada pues no temblaba precisamente de frio. El tren por fin se había detenido y era momento de bajar. Abrió su boca e inhaló e inhaló hasta que ya no pudo entrar más oxígeno. Pestañeó un par de veces antes de soltar el aire y tomó sus maletas resignada.

Y allí estaba, parada frente al tren sintiéndose como una tonta; pues no tenía idea quien iría a buscarla. Miró a su alrededor buscando a alguna pareja esperando; estaba a punto de poner una mano sobre el hombro de una mujer que creía sería su madre, pero unos muchachos se acercaron corriendo hacia la mujer y la llenaron de abrazos y besos. **Mama**… los oyó decir. Retrocediendo unos pasos, decidió esperarlos un rato más y si no aparecían pronto, se marcharía de regreso, aunque sabía que debía darles una oportunidad.

Empezó a caminar y sin darse cuenta había llegado al bello carruaje negro que había visto desde el tren. Se veía mucho mejor de cerca, y se sorprendió notando uno exactamente igual detrás de él, pero este segundo era de color blanco.

Pensó que debía lucir ridícula, pues tenía una sonrisa tonta dibujada en su rostro, pero no importaba. Casi nunca veía carruajes como aquellos tan cerca. Rodeándolos, vio a un joven de cabellera rubia subir al primer carruaje… pero no logró ver bien su rostro. Sin embargo, aquel tono rubio platinado sin duda la hizo recordar a alguien muy desagradable de Hogwarts.

**Señorita Granger?** La castaña dio un brinco de susto al escuchar su nombre. Volteó rápidamente y vio a un hombre mayor con sus maletas levitando a su lado, al parecer notó la confusión y el temor en su rostro, pues le sonrió e inclinó la cabeza disculpándose. **Si señor?** Se atrevió a responderle aun preocupada.

**Disculpe si la asuste señorita Granger pero he venido a buscarla. Sus padres la están esperando.** El temor que sentía desapareció y la curiosidad invadió su cuerpo. La expresión serena y compresiva de aquel hombre la relajó y lo siguió hasta estar frente al carruaje blanco. El hombre le abrió la puerta sonriéndole de forma cálida.

**No, no entiendo…** dijo mientras lo miraba confundida.

**Este es su carruaje señorita, por favor suba que la están esperando**.

Sin cuestionarlo de nuevo, subió rápidamente al carruaje y por dentro era tan bello como por fuera. Era muy grande y elegante. Aunque los carruajes de Hogwarts eran lindos, no tenían comparación con este. Después de estar 15 minutos dentro de aquel maravilloso carruaje, el señor que la había buscado dijo que habían llegado. Empezando a sentirse más nerviosa, miró por la ventana y observó una gran reja que no tenía fin. Detrás de ella, muy a lo lejos, pudo ver una gran mansión.

**Bienvenida a casa señorita Granger** dijo el señor y con un movimiento de su mano las grandes rejas se abrieron dejándolos pasar. _Estaba completamente atónita, acaso todo ello era una broma? El carruaje realmente había llamado mi atención pero aquella casa…. No… Mansión… ese era mi hogar?_

Al llegar a la puerta principal, un pequeño elfo abrió la puerta del carruaje e hizo una reverencia, a pesar de sentirse algo incómoda por tal recibimiento le dio las gracias y entró a la mansión. Sus ojos pestañearon de la impresión al ver el interior, la entrada era magnífica y contaba con un gran número de cuadros y cada uno de ellos poseía detalles sumamente maravillosos. Al avanzar un poco más, encontró la sala principal que parecía no tener fin y sin duda los muebles eran realmente lujosos.

Pasó sus manos por cada uno de ellos observándolos con mucho interés y finalmente, cuando levantando la mirada, pudo darse cuenta que sobre la chimenea se encontraba un gran cuadro, donde estaba la figura de una mujer hermosa vestida con un fino vestido de color verde y con una bella sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba tan sorprendida que no podía apartar la mirada, aquella mujer tenía rasgos muy parecidos a los suyos y cualquiera que la viera podría afirmar que era su madre.

Cansada de recorrer el gran salón, se sentó cuidadosamente en uno de los grandes sillones intentando no desordenar nada; pero no tuvo que esperar mucho para que un elfo apareciera y le ofreciera algo de tomar. **Buenas tardes Señorita, puedo ofrecerle algo?** dijo la pequeña criatura.

**Oh gracias pero así estoy bien**, dijo con cortesía, **pero me gustaría saber cuándo veré a mis padres**… Hermione no estaba segura de usar esa palabra pero no sabía de qué otra manera podría llamarlos, no quería que pensaran que no le agradaban si no los llamaba así.

**Los verá pronto Señorita, sígame por favor**, respondió el elfo dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

**Podrías decirme tu nombre por favor**, pidió con curiosidad.

**Me llamo Lynx señorita, y estaré a su servicio, **contestó el elfo haciendo una reverencia.

**Gracias Lynx, pero a donde me llevas? **preguntó pero el elfo ya se había detenido frente a una gran puerta que tenía un fino grabado de rosas.

**Esta es su habitación señorita** dijo abriendo la puerta y mostrando un maravilloso dormitorio. **Su madre no estaba segura de su color favorito así que escogió este lila, pero no habrá inconveniente en cambiarlo señorita, **agregó**.**

**Yo creo que es perfecto Lynx **tenía una amplia sonrisa.

**Detrás de aquella puerta, esta su closet, su madre solicitó que se preparara un guardarropa especial para usted y espera que le agrade. Por favor busque el vestido que más le guste y póngaselo para la cena de esta noche. El baño se encuentra detrás de aquella otra puerta, si necesita ayuda con algo más solo diga mi nombre y apareceré en seguida, con permiso señorita**. Y con un chasquido, desapareció el pequeño elfo dejándola a solas en aquella impresionante habitación.

Todo aquello parecía ser un sueño, y aunque todavía no había tenido la oportunidad de ver a sus padres podía sentir una gran emoción. _Bueno será mejor que busque algo que ponerme, quiero estar lista para cuando me llamen a cenar._

Después de haber tomado un largo baño en aquella gigantesca bañera, se dirigió a su nuevo walk-in closet, era imposible creer el gran número de vestidos que había en su interior, pero los zapatos eran aún más impresionantes. Sin poder terminar de ver todos los vestidos, encontró uno realmente hermoso, era un vestido corto de color esmeralda con detalles plateados en la cintura. No podía creer lo bien que le quedaba.

Cuando terminó de cambiarse, fue a su tocador y encontró una gran variedad de maquillajes y perfumes, todo era para aplicar mágicamente así que con un toque de su varita en su vestido y luego en el espejo, pudo ver su rostro maquillado con un tono que combinaba perfectamente con el vestido. En realidad no era del tipo de chica que se maquillaba pero era algo suave y natural que resaltaba más sus ojos caramelo. Después volvió a tocar el espejo con su varita y su cabello cayó suavemente sobre sus hombros con unas ligeras ondas que lo hacían ver más largo y delicado. Después de arreglarse, observó su imagen durante un momento, ella no era vanidosa y tampoco había considerado la belleza externa como algo de mucha importancia, pero al verse en el espejo en ese momento pudo sentir una increíble seguridad, y una satisfecha sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras pensaba, _Estoy lista para conocerlos_.

Era algo incómodo tener que esperar tanto, _si estuviera en mi casa, bueno… en la casa de los Granger estaría leyendo un buen libro o tal vez escuchando música. Pero aquí no hay nada que hacer, _pensó. **Acaso no han preguntado cuales son mi intereses? No se han preocupado por intentar conocerme un poco?** dijo en voz alta con algo de decepción.

**No estoy de acuerdo con eso**… dijo un muchacho desde la puerta sobresaltándola.

**Disculpa?** _No podía creer lo descuidada que había sido al dejar la puerta abierta, por suerte no eran mis padres sino los habría hecho sentir horrible_.

La castaña caminó hacia el muchacho y esperó a que hablara de nuevo, pero solo la observaba haciéndola sentir un poco incómoda.** Podrías decirme tu nombre?** preguntó examinándolo ahora con curiosidad. Su cabello era de color castaño claro con algunos hilos dorados, su piel blanca de porcelana y sus ojos de un tono violeta casi negro. Era alto con espalda ancha y cuello largo, se paraba erguido como si quisiera mostrarse aún más alto de lo que ya era. Le sonreía suavemente multiplicando las diminutas pecas que adornaban su nariz.

**Me llamo Andrei Lautner, disculpa si te interrumpí, realmente no suelo hacer esto pero quería que supieras lo mucho que tus padres han estado haciendo por ti**. Dijo con sinceridad.

**Realmente no lo decía en serio**, respondió apenada, **es que estaba aquí sola en mi habitación y al parecer nadie viene a buscarme. Siento como si estuviera encerrada en un lugar que no conozco,** dijo con de tristeza.

**Entonces déjame mostrarte lo que han hecho por ti Hermione, **extendiendo su brazo y con una cálida sonrisa lo tomó. Caminaron por un largo pasillo y pasaron varias habitaciones. Al final del corredor había una gran puerta con el mismo grabado de rosas que la suya y Andrei la abrió dejando ver una inmensa biblioteca. Hermione se cubrió la boca ahogando un gemido de sorpresa. Era como un sueño, algo imposible de creer.

**Se tardaron mucho en hacer esta biblioteca y es especialmente para ti,** ella miró a Andrei asombrada, y después recorrió cada una de las estanterías.

**Hermione me tengo que retirar**, dijo el muchacho, **tengo unos asuntos que resolver pero te veré más tarde. **

**Gracias Andrei,** agradeció mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

**No olvides Hermione, que tus padres te aman y solo quieren lo mejor para ti. Se han esforzado para que te sientas a gusto en esta casa y esto es solo una pequeña parte de todo,** dijo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

Las horas pasaron rápido una vez que tuvo un libro en sus manos, después de leer 2 libros su vista comenzó a cansarse y los dejé sobre la mesa. Se acercó a un espejo para asegurarse de no haber arruinado su peinado y maquillaje pero seguían intactos. **Habrá algún problema si paseo un poco? **se preguntó. Después de pensar un rato y considerar la posibilidad de estar en problemas por andar sola por la casa, se convenció de que no estaba haciendo nada malo, pero aun así esperaba no encontrarse con nadie.

Ya en el pasillo, encontró una habitación que llamó su atención de forma instantánea, la puerta era negra y tenía un grabado de dragón en el centro. Tocó dos veces para asegurarme de que no hubiera nadie y luego la empujó para entrar. A pesar de que por fuera se viera algo tenebrosa, por dentro era muy cálido y tenía una gran cama incluso un poco más grande que la suya.

_Y yo consideraba que la mía era exageradamente grande_, también había un escritorio, una pequeña estantería llena de libros, y una gran ventana con un balcón. Acercándose lentamente, notó que había una pequeña mesa circular con una silla y también había muchas flores alrededor. Si de por sí el balcón era hermoso, observar la vista frente a ella era espectacular.

Había un gran jardín lleno de flores y numerosas fuentes de agua, era tan grande que no alcanzaba a ver dónde terminaba. No podía dejar de observar el bello jardín pero tenía que salir de ahí antes de que la encontraran. Al entrar de nuevo a la habitación, se dio cuenta que había algo diferente, entonces vio algo tirado en el piso y se agachó a recogerlo, era una camisa y de pronto escuchó el agua correr de la ducha. Ahora si estaba preocupada, dejó la camisa donde la había encontrado y al ponerse de pie, la puerta del baño se abrió de repente dejando ver a un muchacho con cabello negro.

El muchacho traía puesto únicamente unos pantalones negros y hacía unos estiramientos con los brazos antes de percatarse de la presencia de la castaña en su habitación.

**Quien eres tú?** Exclamó el muchacho al verla. Ella no sabía si estaba molesto o no pero definitivamente no quería quedarse a averiguarlo.

**L-lo siento, no sabía que alguien estaba aquí, me retiraré enseguida,** dijo con vergüenza y cruzó rápidamente la habitación, pero la puerta se cerró repentinamente y unos firmes brazos la encerraron contra ella, impidiéndole abrirla de nuevo. Algo asustada levantó la mirada por sobre su hombro y ahí estaba el chico de ojos verdes. Se pasó la saliva contenida en su boca y se giró para estar de frente a él, intentando demostrar seguridad.

Sin embargo, era obvio que carecía la confianza que pretendía una vez que el atractivo joven se acercó a su rostro, permitiéndole ver cada una de sus facciones, **Tú debes ser Hermione, cierto? **Preguntó, pero parecía ser más una afirmación.

**S-si… **tartamudeó algo acalorada,** Escucha realmente lo siento, no quería molestar a nadie, **repitió una vez más para que la dejara ir.

**Nadie suele entrar a mi habitación**, dijo él observándola con curiosidad.

**Y por qué...?** Preguntó interesada, aquel chico despertaba algo extraño en ella, y quería conocerlo.

El muchacho se irguió dejando caer sus brazos a los lados y sonrió de lado de forma arrogante. Enseguida se alejó dirigiéndose al balcón sin responder a su pregunta. Hermione permaneció quieta pero lo seguía con la mirada.

Él pasó sus manos por su cabello negro desordenándolo, antes de meter ambas manos en sus bolsillos. Era realmente atractivo, pensaba Hermione, pero sentía que ya lo había visto antes. Después de unos minutos sus miradas se cruzaron y eso la hizo reaccionar. Dio un brinco al verse sorprendida observándolo y se volteó para evitar que notara el color rosa de sus mejillas.

**Bueno… será mejor que me retire, adiós**!, exclamó aturdida y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación, corriendo por el largo pasillo_. Ok creo que es suficiente emoción por hoy Hermione_… se dijo al detenerse pero no tenía la menor idea dónde estaba. No pudo reconocer ninguna de las puertas y sería difícil encontrar su habitación sola. Esperando que no la escuchara otra persona, llamó al pequeño elfo quien apareció en seguida, **Lynx!**.

**Necesita algo señorita?** preguntó haciendo una reverencia.

**Hola** **Lynx, podrías llevarme a mi habitación por favor? No sé dónde estoy.**

**Por supuesto señorita**, respondió y comenzó a caminar. Al llegar a la habitación, Hermione sintió un gran alivio, pero no podía apartar sus pensamientos de aquel muchacho.

**Señorita?** Escuchó a Lynx que seguía parado en la puerta.

**Lo siento Lynx, necesitas decirme algo? **le sonrió.

**Señorita, me temo que su vestido está arruinado,** señaló la parte baja del vestido. Al parecer, al salir corriendo de la habitación había hecho que se rasgara con algo.

**No puede ser…** se quejó por ser tan descuidada y despistada.

**Descuide señorita, su padre acaba de regresar de Francia y le trajo algo que espera use el día de hoy,** dijo la pequeña criatura mientras aparecía una gran caja con un enorme lazo y lo ponía sobre la cama. **Por favor cámbiese y la esperaré fuera de su habitación para guiarla al gran salón**. Todos la están esperando anunció saliendo de la habitación.

_Todos?_ Pero no podía pensar en aquello ahora. Debía cambiarse y alistarse para conocer a sus padres.

* * *

><p><strong>Lynx no puedo bajar<strong>… le suplicó al elfo para que la excusara, los nervios que sentía estaban empeorando.

**Señorita, Lynx se meterá en problemas si no baja,** la pobre criatura había comenzado a golpear su cabeza contra la pared.

**No! No hagas eso otra vez Lynx**. **Está bien, bajaré, solo dame un minuto,** el elfo asintió y desapareció.

**Lista Hermione?** Escuchó decir a alguien y vio a Andrei acercarse, tenía puesto un traje azul marino que le quedaba a la perfección resaltando sus rasgos.

**Estoy nerviosa Andrei, yo creí que estaría sola con mis padres. No imaginé que organizarían una fiesta para mí, **agitó los brazos frente a ella para darse un poco de aire pues sentía que el ambiente estaba demasiado caliente.

**Hermione ellos han estado esperando esto tanto como tú, además te ves hermosa, sorprenderás a todos ahí abajo. **Le aseguró colocando su mano alrededor de su brazo para guiarla.

Sintiéndose más tranquila y un poco avergonzada por las palabras de Andrei, respiró hondo por última vez y empezaron a bajar las escaleras. El gran salón estaba deslumbrante, y estaban reunidos un gran número de magos. Entre toda la multitud buscaba con ansias y nerviosismo a las dos únicas personas por las que se encontraba ahí, y de pronto, en el centro del salón, una pareja la observaba con emoción. La mujer se veía hermosa en un vestido negro, estaba realmente feliz pero sus ojos eran lo que más me llamaban la atención, aquellos ojos caramelo casi dorados idénticos a los suyos.

Por otro lado, su acompañante era muy alto y atractivo, sin duda ambos hacían una pareja perfecta. Lentamente el hombre dejó a su esposa y se acercó a las escaleras extendiendo su brazo para que lo tomara. Hermione miró a Andrei, quien asintió y ella le sonrió a su padre por primera vez, tomando su brazo para que la guiara hasta su madre. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, pero podía sentirse completa. Había encontrado a sus padres y ellos finalmente habían encontrado a su hija.

**Bienvenidos a todos, mi bella esposa y yo nos encontramos profundamente agradecidos por que hayan podido asistir el día de hoy a este evento tan importante y sin duda, el mejor de nuestras vidas. **Rodeó la cintura de las mujeres más significativas para él y amplió su sonrisa orgullo**. Hemos podido al fin reunirnos con nuestra querida hija después de 17 años. A todos ustedes, les presento a Hermione Standfield. **Y todo el salón estalló en aplausos calurosos.

Era la primera vez que Hermione escuchaba su apellido, y se oía realmente imponente. Después de hablar un largo rato con sus padres, sobre su vida, su familia y estudios, se separó de ellos feliz y recorrió el gran salón. Pudo reconocer a muchas personas del Ministerio de Magia, sin duda sus padres eran personas muy importantes. Sin embargo todos ellos eran adultos mayores… _acaso ninguno de ellos tenían hijos con quienes pudiera hablar?, Me pregunto dónde estará Andrei…_

**Sintiéndote sola?** Escuchó una voz atrayente y varonil detrás de ella. Era el muchacho de cabello negro y ojos verdes que había conocido antes de perderse.

**Hola, esperaba encontrarte de nuevo**… se sorprendió por la manera en que lo dijo y con un leve sonrojo intentó rectificarse… **Quiero decir… Por como salí de tu habitación olvidé preguntar tu nombre**…

**Bailamos?** Preguntó ignorando su pregunta y la llevó a la pista de baile.

Una melodía lenta y delicada comenzó a sonar, y Hermione se dejó guiar por los fuertes brazos del muchacho y aunque se sentía algo nerviosa por estar tan cerca de él, a la vez se sentía segura y feliz. El joven bailaba espléndidamente, guiándola por el gran salón. Hermione no podía dejar de mirarlo, pues en su rostro había una expresión carismática que la había hipnotizado. La castaña mordió su labio inferior, al darse cuenta que su rostro se fue acercando al suyo hasta que solo un pequeño espacio los separaba.

**Llegaste antes de Bulgaria David…** dijo otro muchacho interrumpiendo el baile. A pesar de no haber visto su rostro, la desesperación surgió dentro la castaña _No es__ posible que él se encontrara en aquel lugar, verdad? _se preguntó casi hiperventilando.

Con temor, giró esperando haberse equivocado pero al ver al muchacho, sus esperanzas se desvanecieron y cayeron al suelo. Aquella cabellera rubia, piel blanca y ojos grises solo le pertenecían a una persona.

**Me sorprende que hayas venido Draco. Han pasado tantos años… **habló David apretando su mano extendida y sonriendo de forma arrogante.

**Porque habrías de sorprenderte, después de todo yo también vivo aquí**, respondió el rubio acentuando su perfecta ceja arqueada.

_Qué? Había oído bien? Dijo que vivía aquí? Acaso esta maravillosa noche estaba a punto de ser arruinada por la persona que más detestaba en el mundo? Como es posible que yo Hermione Granger, es decir Hermione Standfield terminara viviendo en el mismo lugar que Draco Malfoy. _

_Era como una pesadilla… de la cual esperaba despertar pronto._

**Muchachos, que les parece si salimos al jardín para hablar con más tranquilidad**, recomendó Andrei acercándose al trío. Hermione nunca había estado tan feliz de verlo como ahora y juntos salieron del gran salón.

Una vez afuera, la ira embargó su cuerpo y no pudo controlarla,** Me puedes explicar que estás haciendo aquí Malfoy? **Le gritó al rubio.

**Pues es tu fiesta de bienvenida… **respondió el chico de ojos verdes enarcando la ceja.

**Qué? No David, hablaba con Malfoy**, dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza y regresando a fulminar con la mirada al slytherin.

**Yo soy Malfoy Hermione, **repitió David sonriendo entendiendo la confusión de la chica.

**No David, Él… **dijo señalando al rubio,** es Malfoy.**

**Deja de jugar con ella David**, Andrei golpeó a su amigo con el codo.

**Podrían explicarme que está pasando por favor, no entiendo nada!, **exclamó exasperada.

**Yo se lo explicaré Andrei**, intervino aquella persona que tanto detestaba.

**Como tú quieras Draco**. Se alzó de hombros y esperó a que hablara.

**Hermione Standfield**, comenzó a decir, **Él**,señaló al chico de ojos castaños que sonreía divertido,** es Andrei Lautner como ya sabías y es el hijo del Padrino de bodas del Señor Standfield, tu padre. Por la gran amistad que tienen sus padres, a Andrei se le permite quedarse en esta mansión todo el tiempo.**

**Por otro lado, habrás notado el gran parecido que tenemos David y yo. Verdad? **ella se quedó helada.

A decir verdad, desde la primera vez que vio a David, sintió que lo había visto antes pero no sabía de dónde. Ciertamente tenía un gran parecido con Malfoy, sin querer hablar con el rubio asintió para que continuara con su explicación.

Observó como Draco Malfoy sacaba su varita y con un toque de esta sobre la cabeza de David, este cambió su cabello negro a un rubio platino y sus ojos antes verdes, ahora eran unos grises mercurio que ella conocía a la perfección.

_Gemelos? Esto es imposible! _Pensó soltando un grito ahogado.

Eran demasiados secretos descubiertos y no estaba segura de poder soportarlos todos.

**Hermione, por favor no te asustes**, intentó calmarla Andrei. Después de hacer aparecer un vaso con agua, pudo tranquilizarse.

**Me temo que aún hay más Hermione**, continúo Andrei. Y ella no estaba segura de querer escuchar algo más. **Draco y David Malfoy también están viviendo temporalmente en esta casa, Narcissa Malfoy es muy cercana a tu madre y por eso tienen habitaciones aquí también.**

**Espero que no me lo tomes a mal David**, dijo la castaña ignorando a Malfoy, **pero no entiendo porque se están quedando aquí… acaso no tienen la Mansión Malfoy?**

**Es cierto Hermione pero nuestros padres tienen un acuerdo, y me temo que tendremos que quedarnos aquí durante un tiempo. **

Con resignación y mirando a Malfoy, es decir el hurón, con indiferencia entró al gran salón esperando un explicación.

**Creo que esto será más difícil para ti Draco**, dijo David mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del jardín jugando con el anillo en su dedo.

**Ya veremos David**, respondió su hermano entrecerrando los ojos y apuntándolo con su varita haciendo que el color de su cabello volviera a ser negro y sus ojos verdes, **Ya veremos.**

* * *

><p>A pesar de haber tenido una noche difícil, Hermione despertó feliz al día siguiente. Sus padres eran de lo más cariñosos y amables del mundo, tenía una hermosa casa y dos nuevos amigos con quien disfrutarla y pasarla bien. Por supuesto solo hablaba de Andrei y David.<p>

Tomó un largo baño y se puso un lindo vestido lila que encontró en su closet, _Mi__ madre tiene un excelente gusto_ se dijo, era un vestido corto y le quedaba muy bien. Para este día había planeado pasear por los grandes jardines y después tomar el té con un buen libro.

Bajó al primer piso y encontró a Lynx, **Donde puedo tomar el desayuno Lynx?**

**En** **aquel salón Señorita, el joven Malfoy la está esperando**. Después de agradecerle al elfo, caminó hacia el salón pero temía entrar, _realmente espero que sea David_.

Cuando abrió la puerta, había una gran mesa con solo dos lugares preparados, uno para ella y el otro estaba ocupado por su peor pesadilla, Draco Malfoy. Sin poder girarse y simplemente irse, caminó lentamente hacia su lugar y tomó asiento. Se limitó a decir Buenos días y comenzó a comer.

El muchacho solo la observaba, él todavía no había probado nada y le resultaba algo incómodo comer teniendo a alguien mirándola tan fijamente.

**Puedo ayudarte en algo Malfoy?**, dijo con seriedad.

**Sé**** que es imposible pedirte que olvides el pasado… **comenzó y ella abrió ligeramente los ojos al escuchar su tono serio,** pero ya no eres Hermione Granger. Eres Hermione Standfield y te trataré como tal.** Después de haber dicho eso, empezó a comer sin levantar la mirada.

Acaso creía que era posible olvidar lo insoportable que había hecho su vida en Hogwarts?... no podía creerlo, pero tenía razón en una cosa. Ella no era Hermione Granger, al menos ahora sí la trataría con respeto. A pesar de que eso era algo bueno, se sentía triste porque solo lo hacía por el apellido. Sin su nuevo apellido, seguía siendo la sangre sucia Granger y ese pensamiento la deprimió por completo, las ganas de comer se fueron enseguida y soltando su servilleta sobre la mesa se retiró del salón.

Salió de la mansión y caminó sin rumbo por los jardines. Sabía que tener un nuevo apellido cambiaría las cosas, pero era triste darse cuenta que en el mundo, ciertas personas creían que ser sangre pura y tener dinero era lo más importante**. **

**Te sucede algo Hermione?**

**Hola Andrei, **saludó,** no… solo pensaba… Dónde estabas?** le pregunté para cambiar de tema.

**Oh, en la biblioteca. Ayer me quede dormido leyendo un libro ahí y no pude descansar muy bien.** Dijo frotándose sus ojos cansados.

**Te entiendo**, respondió riendo al recordar las numerosas veces que se había quedado dormida en el sofá de su antigua casa leyendo un libro.

**Me temo que no recibí ninguna invitación para este paseo**, oyeron la voz de David. Lucía encantador en aquel traje gris, y su perfecta sonrisa.

**Es enserio David?**, se burló Andrei mirándolo de arriba abajo **Ya te he dicho que debes vestirte más casual cuando estamos en casa.**

El pelinegro rodó lo ojos **Bueno tu no eres exactamente un ejemplo a seguir Lautner**, lo llamaba por su apellido cada vez que su amigo se burlaba de él.

**Me parece que toqué un nervio Herms** susurró en su oído haciéndola reír **Listos para jugar?** Preguntó cambiando de tema.

**Jugar?** Preguntó Hermione y asintió entusiasmada. Estaba algo aburrida y quería distraerse de cierto rubio arrogante. **Qué tienes en mente?**

**Que tal les parece las escondidas?** Habría dicho lo que ella había escuchado?

**A veces puedes ser tan infantil…** respondió el chico de ojos verdes.

**Puede ser mi querido David **comentó con sorna **Pero nunca has podido ganarme…**

David fingió reír y comenzó a deslizar su saco por sus brazos, tendiéndolo en una banca cercana. **Es un reto Lautner?**

**Por supuesto… **confirmó estirando sus brazos. Hermione reía silenciosamente, divertida por ambos chicos. Verlos actuar de esa manera la hacían recordar a Harry y Ron, y todas las tonterías que hacían al ser tan competitivos entre ellos.

**Le preguntamos a Malfoy si quiere acompañarnos?** Preguntó ella, aunque no le agradara el rubio, era descortés no invitarlo.

**Hermione sabes que yo también soy un Malfoy **sugirió David remangándose la camisa preparándose para el juego **Tendrás que empezar a llamarlo Draco. **

Pero ella negó incesantemente con la cabeza e hizo una cruz con sus brazos. David rio ante su terquedad **Bien… síguelo llamando así. **

**Me temo que Malfoy, como lo llamas tú**, añadió Andrei,** nunca ha sentido interés por estas cosas Hermione, ni cuando éramos niños. **

**Qué te parece si comienzas a contar Andrei?** Dijo David.

**Ok, pero solo pueden esconderse en el segundo nivel de la casa, sino nunca podría encontrarlos. **Anunció girándose hacia el lago y cerrando los ojos.

**Está bien**, estuvieron de acuerdo los otros dos empezando a correr hacia la mansión.

Una vez que Andrei comenzó a contar, se separaron y cada uno buscó un lugar donde esconderse. Y dado que Hermione todavía no conocía muy bien la mansión, le fue algo difícil encontrar el lugar apropiado. Después de un rato de pasear por los pasillos, escuchó la voz de Andrei comunicando que había terminado de contar. Divertida, entró a la primera habitación que encontró cerrando la puerta, era una gran biblioteca pero no era la suya.

**Así que hay más de una biblioteca en esta casa? Es genial… **caminó por las estanterías mientras leía cada título de los libros. Dándose cuenta que había unas escaleras en el extremo del salón, subió por ellas al segundo nivel donde también había una amplia colección de libros. Justo en el centro, había un gran escritorio y sobre él, varios pergaminos. Se acercó tomando algunos y empezó a leerlos.

**Estas pociones… son muy complejas **dijo sorprendida por los numerosos pasos que se requerían para completarlas **Por Merlín… 6 meses de preparación? Quien hace este tipo de pociones?** Preguntó a nadie en particular mientras seguía leyendo.

**Puedo ayudarte?** Hermione dio un brinco, soltando los pergaminos que ahora volaban por el segundo piso. Volviéndose vio a Malfoy parado sin moverse y con una expresión interrogante dibujada en su rostro.

**Eh… L-lo siento… no sabía que... **se disculpó nerviosa comenzando a recoger todo, lo último que quería era hacer enojar a la serpiente **… que esto era tuyo**.

**Estas aquí Herms?** Escuchó que la llamaba desde el piso de abajo.

**Oh no es Andrei… me va a encontrar!** Se paró enseguida dejando caer los pergaminos de nuevo, y miró a su alrededor buscando un lugar donde esconderse.

**Estás ahí arriba?... **el tiempo se acababa, pero sintió que la agarraban de la mano y la jalaban a una de la esquinas de la biblioteca.

**Q-qué haces?** Preguntó contrariada, Malfoy sacó su varita y con un golpe de esta sobre uno de los estantes, se abrió un pequeño compartimento. **Esto es…** habló asombrada por aquel pasaje secreto pero el rubio la haló dentro del estrecho lugar. Una vez dentro, la estantería que lo ocultaba antes se cerró nuevamente.

Estaba algo nerviosa, pues tenía al slytherin muy cerca de ella, estando frente a frente podía sentir su respiración golpear sus mejillas. Intentó moverme pero eso solo empeoró todo haciendo que sus labios se tocaran en un roce. Solo pudo bajar la mirada avergonzada, no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos.

**Ya se fue**, susurró y ella pudo sentir su aroma a menta. Escuchando la puerta de la biblioteca cerrándose, la castaña sacó presurosa su varita y abrió la estantería. Con un hilo de voz le dio las gracias y huyó corriendo para evitar hablar sobre lo que había sucedido.

No podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa, con la mente llena de preguntas siguió caminando por el pasillo. **Hermione! Realmente eres buena escondiéndote, encontrar a David no fue muy difícil**. Se burló Andrei acercándose a ella.

**Estoy seguro que hiciste trampa Lautner** Bufó el pelinegro malhumorado.

**Tú sabes que siempre has sido terrible escondiéndote David**, siguió mofándose. Ambos iniciaron una pequeña pelea pero nada violento.

Hermione empezó a reír y ambos la miraron con asombro. **Creo que se está riendo de nosotros David** comentó Andrei.

**No podemos dejar esto así verdad? **respondió David con una sonrisa de complicidad.

**Por supuesto que no. **Y pronto empezaron a acorralarla para que no escapara.

**Hay que lanzarla al lago!** Gritaron al unísono y la levantaron entre ambos. Aunque estaba algo nerviosa y preocupada pues temía que de verdad lo hicieran, se sentía feliz por compartir aquellos momentos con ellos. No valía la pena preocuparse por el huroncito ahora, eso solo había sido un error y esperaba que el rubio también lo olvidara.

Una vez en su habitación, la castaña se tiró sobre la cama, pensando en todo lo que había hecho ese día. El intento de los muchachos por lanzarla al lago falló porque de inmediato salió Lynx con un gran número de elfos que correteaban tras ellos e intentaban soltarla de los brazos de ambos muchachos. Todavía no conocía muy bien al pequeño elfo pero ya sentía un gran cariño por él. Después del almuerzo, los muchachos le enseñaron toda la Mansión y el jardín. Y luego sacaron un par de libros de la biblioteca y leyeron juntos en el gran salón.

Había sido un día espléndido, exceptuando el pequeño incidente con Malfoy, pero solo había sido un accidente. Ya era tarde, así que tomó uno de los muchos pijamas que poseía, se cambió en ellos y se recostó sobre su cama preguntándose qué estaban haciendo los demás.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Draco. No me digas que estuviste todo el día encerrado en la biblioteca de nuevo... <strong>

**No estoy de humor David, **respondió el rubio mientras cambiaba de hoja esperando que su hermano se marchara**. **

**La pasamos bien con Granger hoy…** dijo con una sonrisa ladeada, esperando algún comentario, pero el rubio permaneció en silencio.

**Andrei y yo saldremos mañana temprano. Vendrás? **Preguntó apretando los labios ante la indiferencia de su gemelo.

**Eres imposible Draco **anunció saliendo de la biblioteca dejándolo solo.

**Puede ser…** fueron las últimas palabras del rubio antes de cerrar su libro y seguir a su hermano.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Y bien que tal les pareció chicas? Sé que todavía no hay mucha emoción, pero aquello lo dejo para el siguiente capítulo. Esta fue solo una introducción :D**

**Estoy segura que más de una se habrá derretido por David, nuestra segundo versión de Draco jaja**

**Vaya Trío uh. Díganme… Quien no querría vivir con ellos?**

**Sin duda fuertes lazos unirán a los cuatro, y esperemos que no se desate una guerra entre ellos :D**

**No se olviden de contarme qué tal les pareció el capítulo**

_**REVIEWS**_

**Xoxo**

**Karina349**


	2. La Nueva Escuela

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ninguno de los grandiosos personajes de Harry Potter**

**A/N: Siii y ahí va otro capítulo :D**

**Disfrútenlo :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 2: LA NUEVA ESCUELA<strong>

**Señorita Granger?** Llamó el pequeño elfo por decima vez, intentaba despertar a Hermione delicadamente pero parecía ser que tenía el sueño demasiado pesado. Después de un par de intentos más, finalmente desperté**. Sucede algo Lynx?** Pregunté aun cansada. **Lamento despertarla tan temprano Señorita pero me temo que sus padres necesitan hablar con usted ahora**.

Sin comprender completamente lo que me había dicho, me puse de pie y fui al gran salón. **Mamá? Papá? Sucede algo malo?**

**Por supuesto que no hija, solo queremos hablarte de algo. Sabemos que todavía no has estado mucho tiempo en esta casa, pero consideramos tu educación de suma importancia**. Dijo mi madre.

**Hemos considerado seriamente inscribirte en un colegio de Bulgaria. Sabemos que es lejos pero es un excelente lugar y creemos que es lo mejor para ti**. Continuó su padre.

**Entiendo lo que quieren decir… pero Hogwarts es mi colegio, es el único al que quiero ir.** Dije esperando que comprendieran mi elección.

**Eso lo sabemos Hermione, por eso hemos hablado con el director del colegio en Bulgaria y ha aceptado considerarte como una alumna temporal. Iras solo por un tiempo y cuando inicien las clases en Hogwarts será tu elección si deseas quedarte o regresar. No habrá ningún problema pues Hogwarts comienza 2 meses después**.

**Creo que podría intentarlo…** no tenía nada de malo probar la educación en otra escuela de magia, además no interferiría con Hogwarts… **Acepto, cuando comienzan las clases?**

**Mañana hija…** dijeron ambos.

**Qué? Pero no tengo nada listo… no me he preparado para las clases todavía… no tengo los útiles y… **estaba teniendo una severa crisis nerviosa.

**No te preocupes por nada hija, nosotros tendremos todo listo y lo enviaremos al colegio. Los elfos se encargaran de hacer tus maletas, anda toma una ducha y relájate un poco, pero debes estar lista a medio día, nos espera un largo viaje. **

No podía creer que me tenía ir, después de lo bien que la estaba pasando. Busqué por todos lados a Andrei y a David pero no logré hallarlos, lo cual era raro pues se suponía que aquella mañana iríamos juntos a Hogmeade. Estaba agotada de buscarlos en tan gigantesca mansión, así que entré a una habitación con amplios sillones de cuero blanco y me tiré sobre uno de ellos. **Donde están? **Me pregunté en voz alta recostándome en el sofá.

**Quienes?** Dijo alguien. Me senté para ver de dónde provino aquella voz y de nuevo sentía que el mundo estaba en su contra, en el balcón estaba Draco Malfoy. **Sabes donde están David y Andrei?** Pregunté.

**Si,** respondió él sin agregar más mientras se acercaba y se sentaba en uno de los sillones. **No piensas decirme?** Insistí intentado controlarme de no lanzarle un hechizo. **Uhm… no, me parece más divertido verte buscarlos. **

**Nunca cambiarás Malfoy! por suerte me voy y no tendré que aguantarte más.** Le grité y cerré la puerta lo más fuerte que pude.

Al mirar la hora me di cuenta que había pasado mucho tiempo buscando a los muchachos y se me había hecho tarde para alistarme.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia mi habitación y tardé unos 45 minutos en ducharme y arreglarme, después de verme en el espejo y verme presentable, bajé al primer piso y dejé la mansión con mis padres.

El viaje a Bulgaria no fue nada incómodo, una vez que llegamos fuimos directamente a nuestra Mansión y quedé atónita, _cuantas mansiones teníamos?_ me preguntaba. **Bien Hermione tu padre y yo estaremos aquí en Bulgaria por si nos necesitas, pero no tienes que preocuparte por nada, irás a un excelente colegio. **

**-Está bien, donde está mi habitación?-** Pregunté impaciente, quería ver si era diferente a la otra… -**Está en el segundo piso a la izquierda, tu puerta tiene el mismo grabado de rosas que la otra mansión. Todavía tienes tiempo, así que puedes darte un baño para relajarte-**

**-Iremos a algún lugar?-** Pregunté con curiosidad pues estaba algo cansada por el viaje.

**-No Hermione, tú irás al colegio hoy**…- me dijeron.

**-Qué? Pero me dijeron que mañana comenzaban las clases…-** estaba sorprendida.

-**Si Hermione, pero hoy es el ingreso de los alumnos, después de todo tienen que enseñarte donde serán tus clases y entregarte tú horario. A diferencia de Hogwarts, este colegio no tiene casas a las cuales perteneces, pero si están divididos según su nivel de magia, nos enviaron una carta y tu eres del nivel A, el mejor que hay en la academia. Estamos muy orgullosos de ti Hermione- **dijo mi madre dándome un beso en la mejilla. –**Mejor sube a tu habitación, haré que los elfos lleven tu equipaje al carruaje que te llevará al colegio-**

* * *

><p>Un poco más tarde, estaba parada frente al espejo con una falda corta de color negro, una blusa entallada de color blanco con un pequeño bolsillo en el pecho que tenía una franja delgada de color rosado que indicaba mi nivel y un bolso también rosado pastel que mi madre me había regalado, realmente me veía muy bien con ese uniforme, aunque extrañaría mi capa de gryffindor.<p>

Una vez en el primer piso, me despedí de mis padres y subí al carruaje, estaba algo nerviosa por conocer a los demás alumnos pero a la vez emocionada por comenzar las clases. Después de 20 minutos en el carruaje, nos detuvimos frente al gran colegio, era incluso más grande que Hogwarts. Pude ver a los demás alumnos bajando de sus carruajes, me sentía algo incómoda porque miraban el mío con fascinación. Yo sabía que era sorprendente porque nunca antes había tenido un carruaje pero no podía creer que tuviera algo que los demás quisieran.

Lynx me abrió la puerta del carruaje y baje lentamente de él. Quería causar una buena impresión y no lo lograría si me caía al bajar; **Eso es todo señorita, su equipaje ya se encuentra en su habitación y ahora debe seguir las instrucciones del mago que se encuentra en la entrada principal. Que le vaya bien Señorita, adiós.** Dijo el pequeño elfo y se subió nuevamente al carruaje para regresar a la mansión.

No quería que Lynx se fuera, pero no podía hacer nada. Intentando no ponerme más nerviosa, camine hacia el castillo y entré. **Lo alumnos nuevos deberán dirigirse a la mesa del centro del gran comedor y luego se les dirá el nivel de magia que tienen. Pero usted Señorita Standfield,** dijo el profesor observándome**, se sentará con los de su grupo porque ya se le ha sido asignado un nivel. **Asentí y seguí a un grupo de chicas que tenían el uniforme igual al mío.

Después de la ceremonia, habían preparado un gran banquete para que los alumnos se conocieran mejor. Estaba algo nerviosa pues yo no conocía a nadie y esperaba agradarles a todos.

No paso mucho tiempo para que un grupo de chicos se me acercara y preguntaran mi nombre. Estaba sorprendida por la atención que recibía, pero no podía ser descortés y dejarlos a todos.

**Hola, me llamo Hermione Gran… uhm… Hermione Standfield**. Dije, todavía no estaba acostumbrada a mi nuevo apellido.

**Hola Hermione, me llamo Max Bentley, somos del mismo nivel así que nos veremos seguido en clase.**

**Hola! Yo me llamo Steve Willow soy…**

**Vamos chicos! Dejen en paz a Hermione,** exclamó una chica intentando abrirse paso hasta donde me encontraba. **Lo siento Hermione, pero se comportan así con las nuevas que son lindas.** Me sonroje un poco pero le sonreí. **Gracias por tu ayuda.**

**Oh lo siento no me he presentado, me llamo Ginny Shallow, espero que seamos amigas**, me dijo con una gran sonrisa. **Gracias, espero que si. Mi mejor amiga también se llama Ginny pero ella vive en L..** no pude terminar pues otra chica había llegado y estaba abrazando a Ginny.

**Hola! Ginny! Te extrañe tanto! Me parecieron las vacaciones más largas del mundo! Quien es tu amiga? **Dijo notando mi presencia.

O**h Lissa, te presento a Hermione Standfield, Hermione ella es Lissa Kudrow. **

**Un gusto Hermione! **exclamó la rubia. Después de presentarnos comenzamos a comer, ahora que conocía a la mayoría de los alumnos de mi nivel me sentía más tranquila. **No te preocupes por las clases Hermione, son realmente fáciles, exceptuando deportes.** Dijo Ginny poniendo una cara de asco.

**Deportes? No entiendo…**

**No tenían clase de deportes en tu escuela anterior?** Preguntó ella. **Había equipos de Quidditch pero no era obligatorio para todos los alumnos. **

**Oh había olvidado preguntarte, donde estudiabas antes?** dijo Lissa mientras cogía su segunda tarta de calabaza. **Yo estudié en Hogwarts… bueno sigo estudiando ahí… no es definitivo mi traslado a este colegio. **

**HOGWARTS? Wow es un gran colegio, mis padres casi me cambian ahí este año**, exclamó Max que había estado oyendo nuestra conversación. **Ahí estudia Harry Potter!** Exclamó Steve.

**Ah si, es uno de mis mejores amigos junto con Ron Weasley. Nos llaman el trio de oro, aunque nunca me gusto que nos llamaran así. **Dije recordando lo incómodo que era cuando los de primer año nos miraban con admiración.

**Ahora** **que lo mencionas, la chica que estaba con él se llamaba Hermione, pero tenía otro apellido. **Murmuró Max tratando de recordar cual era.

**Si, Hermione Granger, así me llamaba antes.** Cuando termine de comer mi tarta, me di cuenta que los de mi mesa seguían mirándome asombrados. **Eres Hermione Granger?** Exclamaron varios.

Una vez que se calmaron les conté acerca de Harry y Ron. Parecía fascinarles escuchar historias sobre ellos y lo que hacíamos en la escuela. Una vez que acabó el banquete, los encargados guiaron a cada nivel a sus respectivas áreas de descanso. Cuando llegamos a los dormitorios, Ginny, Lissa y yo escogimos nuestras camas y nos alistamos para dormir, mañana sería nuestro primer día de clases y queríamos despertarnos temprano.

A la mañana siguiente, nos cambiamos y fuimos al gran comedor. Pude notar que Lissa tenía un gran apetito, aquello me hizo recordar mucho a Ron, _creo que ambos se llevarían muy bien_ pensé sonriendo. **Que mala suerte que faltaron ayer verdad Lissa?...** dijo Ginny.

**Ya sabes lo que pienso de ellos Ginny, la verdad no se qué es lo que le ven todas a esos chicos. **Respondió ella sin darle mucha importancia. **Quienes faltaron ayer?** Pregunte con interés.

**Oh cierto Hermione, todavía no sabes nada de ellos, son los dos chicos más lindos de esta escuela. Pero no pienses que son solo atractivos, sino también muy inteligentes. Sé que uno de ellos tiene un gemelo pero solo asiste ocasionalmente a clases, escuche hablar al director con uno de los maestros y le dijo que también estaba en otro colegio. Pero el tiempo que estuvo presente fue espectacular, formaban un gran trío, como tú, Harry y Ron. **Dijo Ginny emocionada**.**

Escuchaba con interés lo que me decía Ginny, que no me di cuenta cuando todas las alumnas empezaron pararse de sus asientos. Cuando se volvió casi insoportable el ruido que hacían, le pregunté a Lissa qué era lo que ocurría. Al parecer habían llegado.

Me voltee pero no pude ver a nadie porque las chicas se amontonaban a su alrededor, así que me puse de pie sobre la silla pero aun así no pude ver nada… Decepcionada me senté y seguí comiendo. **Hermione?** escuché decir a alguien. **Hey chicos! Ya la encontré! Aquí está Hermione!**

Levanté la mirada una vez más para ver quién decía mi nombre y vi a Andrei corriendo hacia mi mesa y me dio un gran abrazo. **No puedo creerlo! Qué haces aquí Andrei…** dije sorprendida. Yo también estudio en este colegio, dijo él entusiasmado. **Hey David, Draco! Aquí está**. Miré atrás de él, y pude ver a los gemelos acercarse. David me cargó y me saludo alegremente, de verdad estaba muy feliz de verlo, luego miré a Malfoy pero no me miraba directamente, solo estaba parado ahí con sus manos en los bolsillos. A pesar de que no me llevara muy bien con él, también estaba feliz de verlo, así que me acerqué a él y le di un beso en la mejilla_. No valía la pena seguir pensando en el pasado, después de todo mi vida había cambiado ahora_. El me miró sorprendido pero no pudo decirme nada porque Andrei y David comenzaron a hablarme acerca de las clases que tendrían ese día.

**Hermione! tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde a clases **exclamó David**. Tienen razón pero vayan adelantándose, yo iré enseguida.** Los muchachos asintieron y se retiraron del comedor. Me voltee para hablar con Lissa y Ginny pero ellas seguían mirándome con la boca abierta, **Sucede algo malo?** Pregunté preocupada.

**Los conoces?** Me preguntó Lissa. **Sí,** respondí algo nerviosa. _Acaso era algo malo?_. **Ellos son el trío del que te estaba hablando! **Gritó Ginny.** En serio?** Dije extrañada… **Si!** **No puedo creer que los conozcas! Me los puedes presentar?** Me suplicó Ginny emocionada. **Realmente no comprendo por qué hace tanto alboroto**, dijo Lissa y salió del comedor con un pan en sus manos. _Creo que no le agradan_… pensé.

Después de hablar un rato más con Ginny, fuimos a nuestro salón. El asiento era para dos así que supuse que Ginny y Lissa querrían sentarse juntas por ser el primer día de clases, por lo que empecé a buscar otro asiento y luego vi al gran trío; pensar eso me causaba gracia, _acaso ellos también odiarían que los llamaran así?_ Pensé mientras reía. Lo que me pareció extraño fue que estaban sentados solos, pero después de notar que estaba parada junto a ellos, me empezaron a llamar para que me sentara, por supuesto Draco no lo hizo, solo seguía leyendo su libro.

No me sentía bien escogiendo entre ellos pero que podía hacer. **Buenos días señorita Standfield**, dijo el profesor, **Que le parece si se sienta junto al Señor Malfoy. **Dijo dirigiéndose a su escritorio**. **_Pero qué Malfoy_ pensé**. Oh veo que Draco vino este año, **dijo el profesor notando que seguía parada.** Tendré que ser más específico ahora, siéntese con Draco Malfoy.**

A pesar de que no estaba del todo tranquila con la idea, me acerqué a Draco, puse mis cosas sobre la mesa y me senté.

**Señor Lautner, que hace ahí solo. Vaya a sentarse con el otro señor Malfoy que el día de hoy todos trabajarán en parejas- **se puso de pie a regañadientes y fue al lado de su amigo, se dejó caer y colocó sus brazos sobre la mesa apoyando la cabeza sobre ellos.

**-Bienvenidos a la clase de pociones, tendrán exactamente una hora para terminar la poción indicada y dejar el frasco sobre mi escritorio. Después de ello podrán retirarse pero deberán hacer un trabajo escrito sobre esta poción con los pasos de su elaboración y las propiedades que tiene. Lo presentarán la próxima clase, comiencen por favor.**

Una vez que el profesor dejó de hablar, las instrucciones aparecieron en la pizarra y todos nos pusimos a trabajar. **Malfoy puedes traer los ingredientes de aquella vitrina? yo traeré lo demás**. El solo asintió y se retiró. Realmente esperaba tener la oportunidad de hablar con él, era algo incomodo estar tanto tiempo juntos y no hablar de nada. Una vez que regresó empezó cortar los ingredientes para echarlos al caldero mientras yo me encargaba de las medidas y añadía lo que me daba.

A pesar de no haber mucha comunicación entre ambos, nuestros movimientos eran sincronizados y no tuvimos ningún problema con la poción. **Hermione, David y yo ya terminamos, estaremos en los jardines así que no se tarden ok?** Dijo Andrei. **Está bien, solo tenemos que esperar un poco más y salimos. Nos vemos. **Dije viendo a mis dos amigos salir del salón.

**Draco creo que ya está listo, puedes sostener el frasco mientras vierto la poción.** Draco hizo lo que le pedí sin decir nada y yo resignada de intentar hacerlo hablar intenté verter la poción pero mi mano temblaba mucho haciendo que la mayoría de esta cayera al suelo. Realicé un último intento antes de rendirme pero la mano firme de Malfoy se posó sobre la mía manteniéndola quieta mientras vertía lo que quedaba de la poción. Después de ayudarme, se puso de pie y se dirigió al escritorio del profesor.

No me atreví a moverme pero la voz de Draco me hizo reaccionar. **Tenemos una A** dijo el empezando a guardar sus cosas. **Oh qué bien!** Dije emocionada y metiendo mis libros en mi bolso me dirigí hacia la puerta pero vi que Draco seguía en la mesa. **Draco, nos están esperando**… dije para que se moviera. El solo me miró y agarró su mochila. **Tenemos que hablar**, comentó con seriedad y agarro mi mano nuevamente sacándome del salón, y no se detuvo hasta que estuvimos fuera del castillo.

**Sucede algo malo Draco?** Dije preocupada. **Hay algo que deberías saber**, comenzó a decir el. **Mira Hermione, desde que nos conocimos no nos hemos llevado bien. Y creo que es momento que sepas porqué.**

**Yo ya sé porque Malfoy**. Dije fríamente recordando las cosas horribles que me hizo en Hogwarts. **Porque era una sangre sucia come libros no?**

**No estoy seguro si algún día podrás perdonarme por todo lo que te hice, pero por ahora quiero explicarte un par de cosas. Creo que desde que nos conocimos supiste que mi familia se consideraba superior a las demás por ser sangre pura, y esa es la mentalidad que intentaron inculcarme desde que nací. Sin embargo, nunca llegué a comprender lo que hacía a los sangre pura mejor que los demás. **Dijo el pensativo.

**Entonces porqué te esforzaste todos esos años en hacer mi vida miserable Malfoy! **grité sin poder contenerme. Lo que me decía no tenía sentido.

**Oh vamos Hermione! tú crees que mi padre habría aceptado que un Malfoy fuera amigo de una hija de muggles! **Exclamó el con furia.** Acaso no comprendes que mi padre habría sido capaz de matar a su propio hijo por tener como amiga a alguien como tú? No sabes por lo que hemos pasado David y yo. **

**Aun recuerdo lo que sucedió con Tom, lo conocimos cuando teníamos 5 años. El era un mago, pero tenía padres muggles. Mi padre no lo sabía, por ello lo dejaban entrar continuamente a la mansión para jugar. Él y David eran inseparables, pero una noche, mi padre llego a la mansión furioso y agarró a mi hermano y a Tom y los sacó de la casa. No estoy seguro de lo que ocurrió aquella noche pero mi padre y mi hermano no regresaron sino después de dos días, una vez que me encontré a solas con mi David no pude conseguir que me dijera nada. Estaba realmente preocupado por él, ya que no habló por una semana y nunca salía de su habitación. Un par de días más tarde se fue, mi madre me dijo que lo habían inscrito en una academia aquí en Bulgaria y desde entonces podía verlo solo en vacaciones. Con el paso del tiempo se recuperó y volvió a ser el de antes… pero nunca volvió a mencionar a Tom, y yo no me he atrevido a preguntar por él. **

Quedé impresionada por lo que Draco me había contado y no estaba segura de decir algo.

**Quiero que comprendas algo Hermione, nunca consideré que ser hijo de muggles fuera degradante, pero nunca fui capaz de enfrentar a mí padre. Tal vez creas que soy un cobarde, pero los castigos de Lucius no son de los que te dejan un pequeño moretón y los olvidas a la mañana siguiente.**

**Son de los que te persiguen toda tu vida, como si estuvieras atrapado en tu peor pesadilla. Probablemente no debería decirte esto, pero desde que te vi en las clases en Hogwarts, llamaste mi atención. Y a medida que te fui conociendo sentí admiración. Tú eras la prueba de que ser un hijo de muggles no hacía a una persona inferior a otra. Pero no podía acercarme a ti, mi padre me tenía muy vigilado en el colegio, y a pesar de que no coincida con su manera de pensar, él seguía siendo mi padre, y yo intentaba hacer todo lo posible por complacerlo. **

**Tal vez no lo entiendas ahora Hermione, pero vivir con un padre que le dice a su hijo que es una vergüenza para la familia, es muy duro. **Termino de decir Malfoy**. **

Lo que me había contado era realmente triste, me era imposible imaginar que un padre pudiera tratar tan fríamente a su hijo.

_Pov de Draco_

_No estaba seguro de seguir hablando, Granger me miraba con lastima sin poder decir nada, y como detestaba que me miraran así._

_Después de un largo tiempo en silencio, sentí los pequeños brazos de Hermione a mí alrededor, no estaba seguro de qué hacer ya que esa no era la reacción que esperaba. Cuidadosamente rodee su cintura con mis brazos y la acerqué mas a mí, embriagándome de la esencia de vainilla que emitía su cuerpo._

_Fin del pov_

**Draco, aunque por culpa de tu padre me hayas tratado como lo hiciste, no creo que haya sido fácil para ti vivir con alguien como él durante 16 años, imponiendo sus ideas y creencias y no poder decir nada.**

**Pero realmente te esforzaste en molestarme eh…** agregué con una sonrisa en mi rostro mientras una pequeña lagrima caía. Draco la secó y me dio un beso en la mejilla**.** La barrera que me impedía acercarme a él había desaparecido, y estaba feliz.

Después, él tomó mi mano y caminamos juntos alrededor del lago sin decir una palabra, no hacía falta decir nada, al fin nos sentíamos en paz con nosotros mismos.

Pero aunque Draco había dicho la verdad, en su cabeza seguía rondando un pequeño secreto que tarde o temprano Hermione descubriría.

**Adonde se fueron estos dos?** Exclamó Andrei mientras entraba al salón de pociones para buscarlos. **Dijeron que terminarían de inmediato**. Agregó…

**Por eso te dije que debíamos esperarlos Andrei…** murmuró David. **Pronto terminará el periodo libre, los veremos en clase de quidditch.**

**Está bien, cambiémonos de uniforme**… respondió Andrei saliendo del salón.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione! dónde estabas? Te estuvimos buscando por todo el colegio.<strong> Dijo Ginny entrando al dormitorio. **Lo siento, es que estaba haciendo algo importante.** Respondí.

**Así que Draco Malfoy es muy importante para ti uh…** dijo Lissa con una sonrisa picara.

**No no es eso** dije algo nerviosa. **Es** **que me tenía que decir algo sobre el trabajo, nada interesante**, dije mientras me ponía mí otro uniforme. **Por cierto, que hacen en deporte?** Añadí intentando cambiar de tema. **Bueno en realidad es lo mismo que en Hogwarts, pero aquí si es obligatorio jugar quidditch. Claro que si deseas pertenecer al equipo oficial de quidditch tendrías que rendir una prueba evaluada por el capitán del equipo.**

**Qué? No puede ser… yo nunca me he subido a una escoba, no puedo hacer eso! No hay alguna manera de evitar esta clase?, que tal si me inscribo a otros cursos y presento trabajos extra.** Dije tratando de encontrar una solución a mi problema.

**Oh vamos Hermione, no es tan difícil**. Dijo Lissa intentando tranquilizarme. **Yo soy golpeadora en el equipo de quidditch, si tienes problemas con algo te puedo ayudar**.

**Yo también intenté hablar con la profesora para tomar clases extra Hermione, pero no me dejaron.** Dijo Ginny con desgano. **Si te hace sentir mejor… soy la peor jugadora de quidditch en el colegio.**

**Pues estoy a punto de reemplazarte en eso,** respondí resignada.

**Hola Draco, por fin llegas, la clase ya va a comenzar,** saludó su hermano. **Por cierto, Donde está Hermione?** Preguntó Andrei. Pero no tuvo que esperar mucho para que su pregunta fuera contestada. Justo en la puerta de ingreso al campo de quidditch estaba Hermione, pero dos de sus amigas estaban haciendo un inmenso esfuerzo por hacerla entrar, lo cual era parecía una tarea imposible pues la castaña enterraba firmemente sus pies en el gras.

**Alumnas, Entren de una vez que la clase ya va a comenzar**, gritó la profesora desde el centro del campo observando con curiosidad la escena que hacían Hermione, Ginny y Lissa.

Draco no dejaba de sonreír pues sabía que Hermione nunca había intentado volar en una escoba, por Merlín, ni siquiera había dejado que Potter o Weasley le enseñaran. **Bien alumnos, que les parece si organizamos un pequeño partido de quidditch. Formen equipos**.

**Hey Hermione! Ven con nosotros**!, gritó Andrei. **Lo siento, pero ella estará en nuestro equipo**, exclamó Lissa. **Claro que no!** Dijo Andrei acercándose hacia donde estában. **Claro que sí!** Insistió ella. **Chicos! Por favor no peleen**. Dijo ella intentando separarlos. **Yo ni siquiera sé jugar esto! Estoy segura que podrán encontrar a alguien más.**

**No Hermione! tu eres de mi equipo! Yo te enseñaré a jugar.**

**Lo siento por ti Lautner pero ella estará en MÍ equipo! **

**Haber que sucede aquí alumnos! Dejen de discutir, todos ustedes serán un equipo y el resto el otro.**

**No es justo! Yo no quiero trabajar con él profesora! **Dijo Lissa**. Lo siento señorita Kudrow, ya lo decidí. Además vea esto como una oportunidad de conocer mejor al señor Lautner.**

**Yo no quiero conocerlo mejor! **

**Y quien dice que yo sí quiero niña! **Exclamó Andrei.

**A quien le dices niña! Para ti soy la capitana Kudrow. **Dijo subiéndose a su escoba.

**Claro que no! Yo soy el capitán! **

**Basta alumnos! David Malfoy será el capitán de su equipo. Bien, todos listos? Pónganse en sus posiciones! **Dijo la profesora cansada de oír discutir a ambos alumnos.

**No entiendo porqué se llevan mal… tu sabes Ginny? **Le pregunte a mi amiga con curiosidad.

**No estoy segura… desde que se conocieron se han tratado igual… **respondió ella levantando sus hombros.** Ok vamos Hermione! **dijo elevándose con su escoba yendo hacia donde estaba el resto.

_Vamos Hermione, no debe ser tan difícil… has leído sobre esto en los libros. Ah! Que tonta fui, debí haber dejado que Harry y Ron me enseñaran este estúpido deporte!_

**Que sucede Hermione? **preguntó Draco intentando no reírse de la cara de pánico que tenía Hermione

**Como si no lo supieras Draco… de verdad le temo a las alturas…**

**En realidad no es difícil… todo depende del equilibrio. Si lo mantienes estable todo estará bien.**

**Señorita Standfield, Señor Malfoy por favor reúnanse con los de su equipo, **exigió la profesora.

**Por fin suben ustedes dos… Bien chicos, Draco será el buscador por su experiencia en Hogwarts, Lissa serás la golpeadora, Ginny tú te encargarás de proteger los aros y los demás nos encargaremos de hacer puntos. Entendieron, ok en sus posiciones.**

Draco observaba a Hermione cuidadosamente, podía decir que estaba completamente aterrorizada. _Bueno… intentaré coger la snitch lo más rápido que pueda, así el juego terminará._

**Que inicie el juego! **Gritó la profesora, y salieron la bludgers**. **

_No… que voy a hacer! Si me golpea una de esas cosas, caeré al suelo!..._** Vamos Hermione! inténtalo. **gritó Lissa intentando animar desde el otro lado del campo, pero no tenía idea del miedo que sentía ella.

_Realmente no comprendo la emoción que sienten los demás al jugar esta barbaridad de deporte, no… es un deporte suicida!_

**Diez puntos para el equipo de Malfoy! **gritó la seguía con la mirada a los demás, _su determinación era sorprendente._ _Eso me hacía sentir mal pues no estaba aportando en nada. Tenía muchas ganas de participar, pero el temor de caer era más fuerte._ Fue en ese momento cuando lo vi, una bludger se dirigía a mí a una gran velocidad. Quedé petrificada, no podía moverme ni pedir ayuda. Estaba cada vez más cerca, solo esperaba el inevitable golpe.

**Hermione! estás bien? **Gritó Andrei que estaba cerca de mí. Levanté la mirada y enfrente de mi estaba Lissa, ella había desviado la bludger**. Lissa… gracias. **

**No te preocupes Hermione, no dejaré que ninguna bludger te golpee. **Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

**Gana el equipo de Malfoy! **Todos estábamos sorprendidos al oír eso, pero nos dimos cuenta que Draco tenía la snitch en las manos, la había atrapado.

**Este fue el juego de quidditch más corto de la historia!** Gritó emocionado Andrei.

**-Bien hecho hermanito!- **Dijo David lanzándose sobre su hermano.

**-Ok, la clase ha terminado chicos, pueden retirarse- **Dijo la profesora mientras guardaba las bludgers mágicamente.

_Por fin terminó_… pensé aliviada**. -Qué les parece si vamos a cambiarnos y luego por algo de comer?- **Dijo Ginny.** Me parece buena idea **asintió David tocándose la barriga pues tenía hambre**.**

**-Yo no quiero comer con ella- **comentó Andrei señalando a Lissa**. **

**-Y a ti quién te invitó!- **replicó ella fastidiada.

**Vamos muchachos! Dejen su pelea para después! Que tengo hambre, **dijo David. Y juntos salieron del infernal campo de quidditch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Siii ya terminaron de leer! Cuéntenme qué tal le pareció si?**

**Besoos**

**Karina349**


End file.
